


Welcome Home

by DorkSeverus04



Category: RWBY
Genre: Author is Not Sorry, F/M, Fluff, Fluff is one of my banes, Nora has a child, One Shot, Short One Shot, and reflects a bit of her relationship with Ren, author is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: After waking up from a sixteen hour labor, Nora sees her husband and is happy to have him in her life.





	Welcome Home

Nora stirred awake after her sixteen-hour labor, and turned towards her side, giving a soft smile once she saw her husband sleeping next to her while their baby was crying softly in the cradle at the foot of the bed.

“Ren… I love you.” She whispered, not wanting to wake him from his slumber. She groggily sat up so that she could look at their child.

She was so happy having a child with her childhood savior, best friend, and love of her life. Heck, she didn’t expect him to even like her back!

Just the thought of being with him made her so happy, but she never thought that they could ever be a thing!

That day, when the Grimm attacked, she was so scared and alone. She thought that she was going to die. But then Ren saved her and she has been grateful ever since.

They’ve been together for a long time, and she didn’t know when she first fell for him. All that she knew was that if they weren’t together, she felt… weird. It felt  _ wrong _ that they weren’t together, standing by each other’s side.

During their time at Beacon, going on missions together.

Smiling at the memories, she leaned back onto the bed and took her husband’s hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand.

“Thank you, for being with me, Ren.” Nora smiled then let out a small gasp when he started to wake up. “Oh… sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She chuckled weakly.

“Nora?” Ren rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. “How are you?”

“Still a little tired, but I’ll be up and out of here before you know it.” Nora grinned and looked at him with love in her eyes. “Did you see her? Our daughter?”

Ren gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. “I did. She’s still sleeping right now, and I don’t want to disturb her. You also need your rest as well. They worried me when they said that you had a bit of trouble…” He frowned at his wife, taking her hand into his. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost you…”

“Ren… you won’t lose me.” Nora grinned at him. “We’ve been together for a long time, after all! There’s no way that you would’ve lost me now!”

“I suppose you’re right.” Ren smiled back at her then moved off the bed. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

“No, I just want you to hold me.” Nora had her arms open for him.

Ren just smiled at his wife then moved back onto the bed, leaning into his wife’s arms and moving her so that she was resting her head against his shoulder.

They stayed quiet for a moment before Nora nuzzled against his neck. “Thank you, Ren. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t save me that day.”

“Don’t worry about it, Nora. Anything for you.” Ren kissed her head and watched their daughter. “Have you figured out a name?”

“Yeah, I did.” Nora held onto Ren’s hand, shaking a bit.

“Nora?” Ren was worried about her. “What’s wrong?”

“S-Sorry, just thinking about her name is making me tear up a bit.” Nora wiped her watery eyes then looked up at her husband. “How does… ‘Pyrrha Monty Valkyrie’ sound?”

Ren just looked at Nora, surprised by the name. Nora, unfortunately, took that as a bad sign.

“S-Sorry… it was a bad name wasn’t it? I can probably think of a new on—“

“It’s perfect.” Ren interrupted and shook his head. “That way…  _ she _ can be with us as well.”

Nora gave a big smile and looked at their daughter who started to fuss. “Good morning, Pyrrha. Welcome to the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's a really short drabble I wrote for a friend's birthday of one of her favourite pairing. Fluff is soooo not my forte. Hope that y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
